powerpoint_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Onslaught's Curse (Game)
Premise Onslaught's Curse stars Nicholas Bell as he and Asteron Guards' leader, Gerard Fireheart, travel the land to acquire Elemental Orbs in order to defeat the menace Razordeath who wishes to destroy Asteron along with his group of Deathstalkers. Synopsis Nicholas Bell is initiated as an Asteron Guard where he is tasked with hunting down a vicious Onslaught monster in the forest. The Onslaught kills several guards and maims Nicholas leaving him cursed with blue blood and the inability to view the Dark Moon lest he turn into an Onslaught himself. News spreads of a man named Razordeath who wishes to destroy Asteron with his dark cult of people named Deathstalkers. Nicholas, along with a couple of Asteron Guards, are tasked with heading to the Blood Witch in The Dome for advice. The troop are captured by bandits who reveal that they stole a green orb from the Blood Witch which chants out Nicholas's name. The bandits release Nicholas to fight their boss Mortrix who wants to test out the strength of the Silver Sword Gerard gifted Nicholas. Nicholas defeats Mortrix and he reveals that the green orb they stole is a fake. Further in Asteron forest, Nicholas finds an usher of spirits known as Lore who has the real green orb. Lore hides within the forest from Nicholas, with the help of his Guardian Spirits, and is eventually found and defeated. Gerard meets up with Nicholas in The Dome where the Blood Witch bestows a pendant upon Nicholas which will prevent his curse from taking hold. She then tasks them with finding all five of the Elemental Orbs which will allow them to destroy Razordeath's tower in Sever thus defeating him and ending his destructive reign. The heroes meet a mysterious man named Rosuto Mikomi who dons Deathstalker apparel but claims he left the Deathstalkers when he learned of Razordeath's evil intent. Gerard asks for him to join their force as they wish to stop Razordeath as well, but he frantically refuses them and leaves. The heroes depart from The Dome on a raft which will take them across The Plagued Sea to Vorsik. Drifting along the Plagued Sea, the heroes are ambushed by an arrow which sinks their raft. Nicholas finds himself alone in an underwater chamber where he soon finds Gerard being harassed by a cult of heart-masked people who wish to summon their dark god Skor. Gerard attempts to foil their summoning ritual by disguising himself as a member of their cult whom Gerard eliminated earlier, since he claims to have no dark magic in his body. Upon the ritualistic event, Skor is summoned unexpectedly as Gerard channels dark energy with the other cult members, bewildering himself. Skor, a large red squid demon is summoned and begins to wreak havoc on the underwater chamber and everyone within. Nicholas and Gerard fight off Skor and eventually defeat him (after Skor eats most of the cult's members) with explosive barrels. They retrieve the Water Elemental Orb and continue their journey to Vorsik. In Vorsik, a volcanic land of dragons and lava, Gerard crosses a cryptic message etched on a large bone protruding from the earth that reads "The past lead on..." which turns his body pitch black and seems to sap him of his being. Nicholas investigates the land and stumbles upon the entrance to several ghostly entities' leader, Queen Shyro. She mistakes Nicholas for Onni due to the heroic blood that they both share then dismisses him peacefully with a message if he happens to cross Onni's path, "The Darkest Night is in Sentry's hands." She also tells Nicholas to reach the top of Vorsik to find what he is searching for. Nicholas continues his journey through Vorsik and its volcano's finding that Motrix's bandits have found new lives in Vorsik mining and smelting gold. Some become agitated to see you after defeating their leader and aggress you. You find out that this volcano belongs to Queen Shiro, a twisted version of Queen Shyro, who regularly sacrifices those who dwell in her volcano. She fights you after you bear witness to her killing two bandits pleading for their lives to fuel her power. Queen Shiro commends your ability and strength and lets you leave peacefully if you can survive the impending volcanic eruption which causes lava to fall and flood your escape. Meeting up with Gerard again, the volcano erupts and the Fire Elemental Orb lands in his hand returning him to his original form. The heroes leave Vorsik promptly. Arriving at a morose beach, Gerard laments a humble graveyard near the shore. He tells Nicolas of how he led a group of people to this place to die as he was once a captain of a group named Secretz. Ghostly spirits assault Nicholas and warn him privately not to trust Gerard and to take his life. They quickly leave and arrive at the icy domain of Klamdon in which they fend off groups of frozen Shadow Demons after melting the ice with an essence of flame given to them by a descendant of the Shadow Hands, Quint IV, who is against the Deathstalkers who falsely believe that Onni was an evil entity. The Ice Orb is collected from the Shadow Demons. Upon returning to Quint IV's home, a note stands on the table from Razordeath informing him that his brother is still alive and waiting for him in Sever Tower. The heroes depart and arrive at a town of thieves, bloodshed, and trickery called Strat. They venture through its dilapidated condition until finding a tall, green-skinned butcher who wants to sell the heroes tickets to The Pit where Razordeath will be making a special appearance. The Butcher separates the heroes to negotiate ticket prices. Nicholas stumbles upon a dead body in a brown sack and confronts the butcher, killing him. Nicholas finds Gerard's corpse in a dark room. Upon leaving the The Bloody Butcher's, he finds Rosuto Mikomi in a graveyard who leads Nicholas to The Pit to enjoy the show after noticing, from Nicholas's countenance, that he recently lost a friend. Nicholas becomes a contestant in The Pit and fights through several obstacles and trials. In the final room, he fights a Deathstalker named Balmoral who is revealed to be mind controlled by Razordeath and killed as he struggles to regain control of himself while disagreeing with Razordeath's violent views. The Dark Orb is collected by Nicholas and a hologram of the Blood Witch presents itself in the graveyard asking him to come back to The Dome. In The Dome, The Blood Witch initially suspects Nicholas of murdering Gerard since he's covered in blood, but quickly understands Gerard died by the butcher's hands. She asks you to go into the Lost Shrines and wait for the Spirit Stone. Nicholas does as told and with the Spirit Stone, which shocks The Blood Wtich as she did not expect Nicholas to return for years. She comments that Nicholas truly is a hero and brings Gerard back to life with the Spirit Stone. The heroes venture to Sever, where Razordeath's tower lies. They meet a demonic man named Chasm, son of the storms, who is chained up to the tower. The heroes need to free him in order to receive his help in entering The Interworld inside the tower to confront Razordeath. Nicholas finds the key in an abandoned factory where a massive Eye Bat lives, The Eye Bat tries to assault Nicholas with dark attacks and riddles but is defeated in the end, parting with a cryptic message about "Secretz". With Chasm's help, the three enter the Interworld and Darkness itself. Inside the realm of Darkness, which is flooded with Eye Bats, Nicholas fights against the massive Guardian Titan and prevails with the help of Lore's spirit who thanks him for saving Asteron. A gate if found which requires two people to activate. Gerard and Chasm do so and allow Nicholas to move on to Razordeath. Nicholas is met once more by the massive Eye Bat who wishes you good luck in battling Razordeath. Deeper into the Interworld, Nicholas is met by Rosuto Mikomi who reveals his true form as Razordeath. The two battle and Razordeath tells Nicholas that the only way in which he can stand a fighting chance against him is if he was to remove his pendant and become an Onslaught. He does so with the darkness of the realm, which is located inside the Dark Moon, and continues fighting with Razordeath who enjoys the battle and lusts over the Onslaught's speed and strength. Soon, after many wounds, Razordeath's blood turns blue and he is defeated by the Onslaught's Curse. Nicholas and Razordeath escape the realm of Darkness and find themselves in the canopy of The Dome's sentient tree. Razordeath reveals himself to be Yashi, Gerard's lost brother. He tells Nicholas with his dying breaths that he now understood the pressures put on his brother and why he left him to die. Yashi regrets his actions against TwoMoons and forgives his brother. The Dome tells Yashi that his tale does not end here and absorbs him into his leaves. Nicholas and Gerard are returned to Asteron where several allies met along the way tell him he is a true hero and a true leader. He thanks them and leaves for The Dome where he and Nicholas were instructed to receive their final task. The Dome transports the heroes to a grassy land where they are immediately met by the Shadow Hands. After the credits, a scene reveals Yashi appearing before Gerard, stripped of his horns and Deathstalker marks, and tells him that he forgives him. Gerard proclaims that Captain Gerard will live on. The screen turns black and Chasm appears speaking "Storms, you're next..." Main Cast Nicholas Bell The main protagonist. He has shaggy white hair, green eyes, and brown Asteron Guard armor. We first play as him at the closing of his initiation ceremony to the Asteron Guards held by Gerard Fireheart. On your first mission to eliminate an Onslaught, Nicholas is savagely attacked by it leaving the cursed blue scares on his face. Gerard leads him to the Blood Witch in The Dome to aid Nicholas's curse. She gives him the pendant he wears around his neck which prevents him from turning into an Onslaught if he were to look into the Dark Moon. Gerard Fireheart Gerard is the leading voice of the adventure and Nicholas's partner. He is the leader of the Asteron Guards, wearing his signature emover and fun for the whole family frown. Throughout the adventure, we find out that he once was the leader of a group of people he led to their demise named Secretz. Among these people was his lost brother Yashi. He buries himself in guilt and attempts to rid the world of a threat under the name of Razordeath along his travels with Nicholas, whom he gives a Silver Sword to. Razordeath A horned man cloaked in a thick black robe with the Dark Mark and a variation of the Floating Kingdom's Mark stitched on the breast. Razordeath serves as the adventure's main antagonist. He has the eye markings of a Deathstalker and meets the heroes on a cliff's precipice in The Dome. Lying, he tells the heroes he is no longer a Deathstalker and left his position when he found out of their leader's evil intentions. It is later revealed in the story that this man is both Razordeath himself and Gerard's lost brother Yashi. He is defeated by Nicholas in the realm of Darkness. Bosses Trivia * Onslaught's Curse was the first of Onni's games to receive concept art and extensive forethought in plot structure and world view. * It is the longest Powerpoint game, if Downfall of Destruction's extra panels are not counted. * The "Wait 10 seconds for an easter egg" idea was prominently featured and created in this game. * Onni uses "Nicholas Bell" as an alias on the internet as his "fake real name" * Onni blocked out the entire "Shyro section" of plot and specifically told himself "There is no volcano section in this game." * This is the first game to feature several easter egg references to the creation process of Downfall of Destruction. (As seen with Zander, The Stock Hoppit easter egg, and the Graveyard easter egg.) * Several characters are named in reference to the band My Chemical Romance. Gerard being named after Gerard Way, in an easter egg, the two pots outside The Blood Witch's hut are named Frank and Mikey after other band members. * Mortrix and Zonda are named after an extremely old alien character of Onni's named Mortrix Zonda from the Ditto Era. Category:Synopsis Category:Bosses